Lemiel Silvamillion Clover
|status= Deceased |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Light |age= 25 |birthday= February 12th |sign= Aquarius |height= 168 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Blue |hair= Blond |family= Tetia (sister) Licht (brother-in-law) Nephew |occupation= Magic Emperor |squad= |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 1 |anime= Episode 1 |jva= Syu Hikari |eva= Chris Burnett }} |chapter= }} is a human royal and the first Magic Emperor of the Clover Kingdom's Order of the Magic Knights. Appearance Lemiel is a young man with blond hair and green eyes. Lemiel wears a double-breasted, long-sleeved, white jacket with a high, dark-colored collar. The jacket extends below his waist and is trimmed with gold. He wears two belts on top of it, and his grimoire pouch hangs off the back of his dark-colored belt. He also wears white pants, white stockings and black shoes. Over this, he hears a blue cape with white fur trim at his collar. Gallery Lemiel concept art.png|Lemiel concept art Personality Lemiel is an eccentric young man, who is incredibly curious about magic. He also doesn't possess any prejudice towards commoners nor elves, unlike most human nobles. One of his goals was to create magical items that would benefit everyone, including those having little magical abilities. Biography One day, Lemiel and Licht save Tetia after she runs away from the castle and is caught in a magical tornado. The three become friends, and Lemiel wants to help bring elves and humans together. On the day of the wedding, Lemiel is lured into the devil's trap in the castle. Secre releases him and they race to the wedding venue but arrive too late to stop the massacre. To prevent the devil taking his body, Licht turns himself into a giant demon. Lemiel is forced to defend the kingdom from the monster and its attacks. When the monster focuses its magic into a single attack, Lemiel uses the magic siphon to absorb the magic. Although the magic tool breaks, it weakens Licht enough for Lemiel to slay the monster. During the fight, Lemiel is mortally wounded so Secre seals him in a statue atop the giant skull. He later becomes known as the first Magic Emperor. Five centuries later, Secre and Finral Roulacase use the magic stones to awaken Lemiel. He launches all three of them toward the Shadow Palace and enters with Secre. After passing through the gate, they appear in the topmost chamber and confront the devil. Lemiel and Secre fly over to Licht, and Secre unseals Licht's soul, awakening his memory and personality. Licht thanks Lemiel for stopping him centuries ago. The three fly over to the platform where Asta, Yuno, and Patolli are. The devil attacks the group, but Lemiel and Licht blast it back with Lamp of Avior Gloria and Origin Flash Barrage. The pair then attack the devil directly, flying around it and throwing swords of light. They are too fast for the devil, and Lemiel drives a sword through the devil's torso. However, the devil summons a demonic trident that shatters the sword and severs Lemiel's left arm. Before the devil can kill Lemiel, Asta blocks the weapon with his Anti Magic Weapon, which shocks Lemiel. Battle Prowess Magic *'Light Magic': Lemiel uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate light. Light and Sword Magic clash.png|link=Lamp of Avior|Lamp of Avior Large light arrow.png|Unnamed light arrow spell Lemiel and Licht attack creature.png|link=Lamp of Avior Gloria|Lamp of Avior Gloria *'Union Magic': Lemiel combines his Light Magic with Licht's Sword Magic. Licht and Lemiel cast Protecting Light.png|link=Demon-Dweller Sword: Protecting Light|Demon-Dweller Sword: Protecting Light Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a nobleman and the first Magic Emperor, Lemiel possesses an immense amount of magic power. His spells are capable of matching the attacks of Licht's demonic transformation. After using a magic tool to absorb Licht's monstrous magic, Lemiel's own magic is tainted by the other world. *'Immense Speed': Lemiel possesses immense speed, as shown when he was able to reach the Shadow Palace in the Clover Kingdom in mere seconds. His speed is shown to be on par with Licht. *'Enhanced Mana Sensory': Lemiel possesses the ability to sense mana from his surroundings. He can sense mana from miles away. *'Expert Craftsman': Lemiel is an experienced magic tool craftsman, having created a multitude of tools with various effects. *'Mana Zone': Lemiel can control all the mana in an area around him to increase his spells' power and range. Equipment *'Grimoire': Lemiel possesses a four-leaf clover grimoire that contains various light-based spells. Lemiel grimoire.png|Lemiel's grimoire Notable Quotes * Trivia *The VIZ translation of his name is based on ''lumière, French for "light." *Lemiel's grimoire design is the background for Volume 21's cover. *Lemiel's favorite things are making his own styled clothes and things that are full of possibilities. *Ironically, the magic tool that Lemiel wanted to use to distribute magic equally was used to steal the elves' magic and to boost the royals' magic. **Where the other Royals then used his own Light magic that he had stored into the Magic Tool to then slaughter the Elves, Which then ironically reinforced the elves belief that he had betrayed and used them, As the elves noted that only he possess the power to use such a devastatingly powerful spell. *Lumiere is the ancestor of both the Vermillion and Silva houses. References Navigation pt-br:Lumiere Category:Human Category:Royals Category:Deceased